Blonde Wolf
by Emerald-Jasmine
Summary: Joey is a Dancer, Yami owns a club, Seto's birthday is here and Yami has a gift. That can't be good! Rated M for language and Yaoi! Don't like then don't read. I warned ya!


Blond Wolf

Joey/Kaiba

**Em: A short brunet girl walks into the room with a bright smile on her face "Hey every one! I am the notorious Emerald Jasmine, writer of many fanfictions and novels…Okay maybe not so notorious since none of ya'll have heard of me before but trust me you will not be sorry if ya read this." She continues to smile and wave at the story she wrote. "Of course I couldn't have done it without the help of the four men you will meet later, but you have to read it before you meet them." She walks over to the disclaimer. "Okay everyone, this is something I have to do so that the copyright cops don't come for me. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. I had nothing to do with the manga and anime, if I did Seto would not have been a man with a rod up his royal ass. Also the only thing I own is the story line, I swear! Also the story is rated M for a reason, sexual content, language and some other things. It is a yaoi, which equals man sex. Don't like Don't read, it is that simple. Also do not flame the story please. Constructive criticism is fine but 'This story is gay' or 'Yaoi is horrible' or anything else like that will only be deleated. Other than that all should be fine." She beams with energy as she sits in a large armchair and hums happily. "Have fun!**

Summery: Joey is a dancer called Blond Wolf and he works for Yami at his club. Yami's best friend Seto's birthday comes around and the pharaoh just happens to love playing matchmaker. See how the blond Puppy and cold CEO get along in this story that has romance, abuse from parents and all out crazyness of a females mind. Yes my summery sucks but just read it. Rated M for sexual content and language….Possibly other things that come up later. Have fun!

Chapter one: Sleepless Beauty

Rain. For some reason the cool rain of October always made him feel calm. Maybe it was because the cool water was washing away his blood that his father caused to spill over his tanned skin, along with cooling the slight fever that he had that night. Or maybe it reminded him of the ocean that he loved so much. Which ever it was at that point in time, his fevered mind didn't really care. All he cared about at that moment was finding a place to stay for the evening and some warm clothes.

"Damn that old man of mine." Joey Wheeler's voice was filled with anger at his father as he turned down a neon light lit street. "Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. I have work to do." A soft sigh left his slightly parted lips, turning into a small cloud in the chilly air in front of him. His traditional green blazer and white shirt were soaked through as well as his jeans. His bag that was thrown over his shoulder, since he had been kicked out for the umpteenth time, was soaked completely through as well, but the contents were safe since it was waterproof. "I am just glad that _Haru Hikaru_ (Spring Light) has a shower for its employees or I would have an issue tonight." A loud sneeze escaped the blond as he walked into the dance club where he worked, only to be greeted by about a hundred voices of young men telling him 'hello' and 'are you okay Joey' one in particular being the owner.

"Joey my boy, what happened? Your beautiful face is all bruised and cut up! Did that old bastard of a father do this to you?" An older man with violet eyes and tri-colored hair that was spiked up like a hedgehog walked over and placed his cold hand against the blond's heated face. "And a fever?! Joey I don't know if I should let you work tonight." A deep concern crossed over the violet eyes of the dark tanned man's skin.

"Don't worry Yami, I'm fine. It's not like this is the first time that I have come to work with a cut or two." The blond's voice was slightly tiered as he spoke to his owner and close friend.

"Joey this is more than just a cut or two." A deep anger seemed to swell up in the deep amethyst pools of Yami's eyes before he took a deep breath and grabbed Joey's arm. "You are coming with me. Now." The stern voice that the older man used towards Joey shocked him to a point that all he could do was follow.

With his eyes intent on only one place, Yami continued to lead the confused blond out of the dressing room, through the actual club room that was starting to become slightly crowded with men already, and to the back of the club that Joey knew was where the owner's office was. They finally made it to what seemed to be the destination, which was indeed Yami's office. The older man opened the door with a loud bang, scaring not only Joey but also the occupant who was already in the large room.

"Y-Yami what's wrong. Oh my god Joey are you okay?!" A younger boy, about the same age as Joey, which was 21, and a seemingly younger version of Yami but lighter, tri-colored hair and all, ran over to the others.

"Don't worry Yugi it's no big deal, Yami is just taking it over board."

"I am not taking it over board Joey, your father has caused too many bruises, cuts, and broken bones on your body. And I for one am done watching you come here and having to have bandages and make-up cover them up. I have brought you here to speak of this matter out of earshot of anyone else. I am going to have you live at the apartment complex that my family owns. And don't you dare argue with me Joey Wheeler or I will gag you and make you sit down." Yami's eyes were fierce and seemed to blaze with an internal fire to the point that it almost scared the tall blond enough not to try and protest. Key word is almost.

"But Yami-"

"And if you are about to tell me that you are going to want to pay me I am going to tell you this. I will not accept your money. Not one cent will you pay me my friend. The way you can pay me back is by not going back to your father other than to get your things and by working as you have been in the past. I want to see you smile again Joey. I have known you for as long as I have known my koibito Yugi here and so I think of you like family."

"Yo Yami hold up a minute. I know all this and I am grateful for all that you do for me. And, yes, at first I was going to argue, but knowing you like I do I knew that was never going to happen. Now if you don't mind I would like to go take a shower and change out of these soaked clothes." As if to emphasize his words, another loud and painful sneeze left him and made him fall back slightly.

"Oh yes of course. Forgive me Joey." A slight look of worry crossed over Yami's cheeks as Yugi walked to the taller blond. It still amazed Joey that his friend's hair was natural. Black spikes with red tips and blond bangs just did not seem natural to his mind, of course it didn't help that his lover had a similar hairstyle.

"Joey, when you get done with your shower I want you to come to me so I can bandage you up and some cold medicine. Are you going to want to dance tonight or do you want to take the night off." Yugi's eyes (which were a deep ocean blue) showed a concern for his friend in his voice that said 'please don't work tonight.'

"Okay Yug, I will. However, when it comes to the not working thing, I have to tonight because Yami told me he needed me especially on this day. So I will be on stage at my call time. Sorry Yugi, but I made the commitment to work and that is what I intend to do, so, if you could get me some Dayquil for my meds I could be grateful." His smile was soft and calm as he ruffled his short friend's hair slightly like an older brother would to the younger.

"Fine, but you better not over exert yourself tonight or I might have to make you not perform tonight." Yugi's eyes held a spark in them that told Joey that his friend was not joking around.

"All right Yug I promise. Now I'm gonna take my shower and get this dried blood of my body. Ciao." With a slight wave of his hand in a salute fashion, the blond left the large office and headed to the showers, leaving the other two alone together.

A soft sigh escaped the younger man's lips as he looked into his lover's violet eyes that looked into his own sapphire ones while he leaned against him.

"Yami do you think he is going to be okay? After all, tonight Kaiba Corporation's CEO and some of his workers are going to be here. I don't know if Joey can take all of that onto himself right now." As if to ease his lover's worries, the elder one of the two began to rub his hand in a circular motion on the others back to relax him.

"Do not fret my koi, Seto Kaiba may seem to have a stick up his ass every now and then, but he is still one of my closest friends that I have known for a very long time. Plus when I told him about our little wolf he seemed intrigued. Who knows, maybe for once Joey will find someone who truly loves him for who he is and Kaiba can earn the heart of another without having to fling his money in their face." A soft laugh escaped Yugi's lips at the words the other said before he felt the tongue of his love against his neck. "But until the night truly begins, how about we have a little fun while Joey showers."

Yami's voice was husky and full of lust and love for Yugi as his hand began to wander down the smaller man's chest and stomach, enticing a small moan from his love.

On the other side of _Haru Hikaru_ in one of the large rooms with a shower, Joey was striped of his soaked clothing and was already in the shower, letting the almost scolding water burn into his skin and wash away the dried blood that had accumulated on his skin from the various cuts from a glass being thrown at him. None of them were too deep, more like paper cuts, while the one on the side of his head where the glass had connected and broke was bigger and deeper only by a slight amount.

"Damn bastard, even drunk his aim is good. Oh well, at least with the bandages that will be needed for this night will give my skit a good look to it." He winced constantly as he brushed the washcloth with ocean-scented soap over his cuts and bruises. Tonight was going to be very exhausting on his body and Joey knew it. "Nothing I can do about it but deal with it. And do so I will." His typical smirk of enjoying a challenge crossed his lips as he let the steaming water rinse out the conditioner in his hair and the soapsuds off his sleek and toned body.

A few more moments passed by as he let the heated water wash away not only the pain of his aching muscles but also his weariness that had come over him before he turned off the water. With a sigh from his lips and a look to the clock on the side of the bathroom to see the time, which was 9:32, he stepped out of the shower and placed a towel around his waist. The club had been open since 8:30 and he could already hear the loud music of many gigs for other men. He would be starting in about twenty-eight minutes, plenty of time for him to get dressed, take his meds and get bandaged up before his show time. "And so, the night begins." With his smile still gracing his lips, he walked out of the steamed up bathroom and into the large dressing room to change.

Out in the lounge of the large and lovely _Haru Hikaru_ that many knew, a young man with dark brown hair and the coldest blue eyes that any human had ever seen on another was sitting at the end of a half-circle booth with many older men. Even as the elder men of his company continued to talk to him, he only looked to be listening when in all actuality he was watching the dancer on the stage. '_Why do these fools think that I even care what they say? Sure I have to listen to them because they are my board of Directory, but I am the CEO and Kaiba Corp. only really needs to deal with what I say._' The young mans' temper seemed to start to get to him as he stood up. "Forgive me Mr. Kaiser, but I need you to excuse me for there is somewhere that I need to be."

"Oh yes of course Kaiba-sama, please forgive my babbling. I am sure that you wish to find your friend that owns this place. Well we shall see you later then, and do enjoy yourself Kaiba-sama." With a smile, that Seto Kaiba immediately realized was a fake, and a bow from the others received, Kaiba walked away. His white trench coat floated behind him, his tight black pants and black skin-tight shirt clung to his form, as he walked to the bar where he saw his old friend.

"Yami, it seems I have finally been able to find you." The tall brunet's voice was laced with a slight tone of annoyance as he spoke and leaned against the bar that his friend was standing behind.

"Seto you finally showed!" Yami's voice was the opposite of Kaiba's and filled with complete joy. "I was starting to wonder if you were actually going to come and see my club anytime soon."

"The only reason I didn't come to find you sooner was because my board of Directors wouldn't shut up. Plus I could not find you till I saw your spiky head behind the bar. You know, some times I wonder why those old men even work for me when I am the one who usually gives them ideas to invent for my corporation." A sigh of pure annoyance left his lips as he sat on the stood on his side of the bar in front of his tri-colored haired friend.

"Do not fret Seto my friend, how about I get you a drink so you can let your body relax a little. On the house." The smile had yet to leave the older man's lips, since he was about 26 to Kaiba's 23 years. "Here, I know you pretty damn well enough to know what you want." His smile was still bright as he grabbed a good-sized wine glass. "A nice red wine with one cube of ice to keep it chilled right?" His words seemed more like a statement than a question even as he poured the deep red liquid into the glass with the single ice-cube.

"You know, I swear you can read my mind Yami and to tell the truth it is kinda creepy, but yes that would be wonderful. Arigato (Thank you)." He took the wineglass away from his friend's hand as he spoke. "You told me to come here tonight, even if I had a meeting. Why was that?" His voice was filled with true curiosity as he took a generous drink of the sweet liquid; his deep ocean-blue eyes still focused on his friends amethyst ones.

"In truth I have someone I would like you to see dance. In fact, he should be going on stage about right now." His smile only got brighter as the house lights dimmed so much that only the lights of the stage gave a glow of multiple colors.

"Good evening gentlemen." The voice of the announcer boomed through the club in an excited voice. "We have a special treat for you tonight. It seems that our little bad boy Blond Wolf has run into some deep trouble tonight and is looking for more. So here you go and lets hear some fun!" The announcer's voice echoed into vanishing as a rave like beat began to pour into every crevice of the Dream Club. The myriad of colored lights became a single spotlight in the center of the stage where the brunette saw a blond figure standing in the most sinful attire he had ever seen. The blond young man on stage was dressed in sinfully tight black leather pants that fit his slender frame like a second skin and an open black leather jacket that gave spectators the most tantalizing look at his tight, slender frame and bandages that covered his body neck and face while a pair of hand-cuffs dangled from his left wrist. Around his neck was a sexy, black leather collar with steel spikes that seemed to finish off not only the bad boy look but went perfect with his name.

With the most tantalizing and slow motion, Blond Wolf brought the mic he had in his left hand up to his lips, the hand-cuffs dangling softly as his body began to sway. His cinnamon brown eyes looking over the crowed as his tongue slid from his lips to moisten his bottom lip before he spoke in the sexiest voice Kaiba had ever heard in his life.

"Good evening every one out there tonight, it seems that I have been a bad boy so, as punishment, I am to sing and dance for you. Not that it's really a punishment. So I hope you will enjoy my song and dance that I have created for you tonight. So here we go." With a wink and a thrust of his neck that sent his head back in a mock ecstasy a new beat began to play of a different song. His left foot pounded against the wooden floor of the stage and his body swayed in a sensual motion for 24 seconds. His hands moving over his soft, golden flesh while he walked over to the pole that was in the middle of the stage, his body swaying in a seductive motion, and rubbed the length of his body before his beautiful voice began to sing.

"_Tooku de me hikarasete_. _Mezameru monotachi matta iru. Yoru no jouheki sasowarete. Utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni._ (_Deguchi no nai) Shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara. (Kuzureru hodo) Itsuwari o misete. Umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide o irodoru. Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki mada meguriaeru. (Sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni.)__"_A fourteen second pause in the vocals gave the blond the perfect moment to let his hands brush over his slender body and lick his lips for emphasis as he continued to sway his body in a way that would make either man or woman want to fuck him before he began to sing with his heavenly voice again. Kaiba, already taking a liking to him for all of his features, continued to watch the god-like creature as he danced and sang. Little did he know that the blond had also taken a notice of him and was watching him the entire time he sang and danced.

_"__Muku na mama de sarasarete. Hanabira o chirasu hanano you ni. Migaku houseki te no naka no. Hibi ni sae kizukihajimeteru. (Tsumetai te ga) Nukeochitatoge o hirou kara. (Madoromu hi ga) Kusuburitzukeru. Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou. Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide. (Deguchi mo naku)"_Another slight pause in the song and Blond Wolf started walking away from the pole and to the steps of the stage with his hips still swaying and his hands still sliding over his body, giving himself goose bumps. _"(Kuzureochiru)"_

With a slight speed to his walk, the blond hurried over to where he noticed the brunette talking to his boss. A seductive smile crossed over Joey's lips as he got to the man and began to dance against the man. _'kay I have about another 20 seconds on instrumental. Lets make this good_._' _With his smile still gracing his lips, the blond began to grind his body up against the older man's body, taking perfect notice that the guy had already placed the hand that wasn't holding his drink on the blond's hip. _'This guy is sooo enjoying this, and so am I. But time to sing.'_ With a wink to the man and a grope to his crotch, "Blond Wolf" stepped back and began to sing once more. Dancing in front of the man as if it was just for him and not the crowd of people around him.

_"Umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide o irodoru. Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wamada megurikuru. Todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou. Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide. (sotto dakishimete. Zutto tsukamaete. Motto kokoro made kowasu you ni.)"_ With another thrust of his body in the direction of the man and a touch to his chest, the music ended and so did his dance.

Applause and cheers coursed throughout the dance club, but neither Joey nor Kaiba noticed it, for all they could see or hear were the breaths they took and the look of the other man before them.

"Joey my boy that was a wonderful performance. That song was perfect for your personality and your clothes. Yugi did good choosing it all for you and the cuffs are a great touch to it." Yami's voice brought both men out of their stupor and awe of each other almost as soon as it had started. "Also I see you have met my oldest and closest friend Seto Kaiba." The eldest man's smile was cunning as he poured another glass of red wine and handed it to Joey, made the same way Kaiba's drink had been served.

"So it seems, and thanks Yami. I need this. You have no idea how hot dancing and singing under those lights get you." With a roll of his shoulders, the leather jacket slid off the blond's shoulders and onto the chair behind him. " I might have to ask Yug to re-bandage me up. Anyway," his cinnamon colored eyes looked over at the older man beside him. "So you are the notorious Mr. Kaiba of Kaiba Corp.? I'm Blond Wolf also known as Joey Wheeler." His eyes took in the sight of the man in front of him and a look of pleasure crossed his face. "For some reason I thought you would be older, but I'm glad I was wrong." He winked once more at the elder man before taking another sip of his sweet drink.

"Listen pup, just because I am not old like most of the men in my corporation doesn't mean that I couldn't teach you a thing or two. Perhaps, if you wish," the brunet leaned down and whispered into the blond's ear, his hot breath causing a tantalizing shiver down Joey's spine. "I could give you a lesson tonight." The words and the way they were spoken sent wondrous spasms down the blond's spine that made him want to melt into the other man.

"Now now you two. Don't be telling secrets around me or I might have to figure them out." Yami popped in and smiled brightly as he walked from behind the bar to stand beside his two friends. "And we all know how much I enjoy games every now and again. Should I start guessing until I get it right or is it something I should keep-"

"You should keep your nose out of other people's affaires Yami, what if they are talking about something that should be between them and only them." None other than his lover, Yugi, owned the voice that had so abruptly cut off the man's sentence. "You know sometimes I wonder if I should ever leave you alone with others. For all I know you could try and read their minds again and find out things that you should not know." His laughter filled the area around them as he wrapped his arms around his lover's hips, making sure to place his groin against Yami's leg.

"Forgive me love, I do not wish for you to become angry with me. However can I gain your forgiveness?" The elder man leaned his head down to capture the lips of his lover, not only gaining his prize but also a sigh from the taller blond.

"Oh Kami! Don't you two ever give it a rest? You are starting to make me jealous, since I have no one to kiss and hug like you do." A sigh of mock sadness leaves Joey's lips as he leans against the bar, his cinnamon brown eyes filled with laughter. This only brought Yugi to laugh as well while he un-locked his lips from his lover's once more.

"Oh Joey don't you worry, I'm sure that if you asked mister Kaiba here he would gladly kiss you, if not thoroughly fuck you in the process." The sight of Yugi, with clouded eyes caused by lust for his boyfriend, saying such a perverse phrase was slightly disturbing.

"I so did not need to here that from you." A deep blush crossed all over the blond's cheeks while he noticed the said brunet had yet to say a word. In fact he seemed to be enjoying the scene that was playing in front of him while he drank his wine. "Ok you crazy CEO, you should be saying something about this." The blush had not yet left the blond's cheeks as he looked from Kaiba to the two lovers.

"I am fine where I am, since this is getting interesting." A small hint of laughter hung at the end of his words as he spoke. "However, if it is a kiss you want I will gladly give you what you want. All you have to do is come over here and ask me nicely." A smirk of pure enjoyment crossed over his lips as he turned his body around to face Joey. The idea was appealing to the blond, but before he could even begin to walk over to Seto Kaiba; his two friends pushed him that direction, causing him to fall into the lap of the older man. The sudden push caused the younger man's arms to flail to the other's neck, pressing their bodies close together in an embrace. At first a shocked look crossed over both of the men, more so Joey then Kaiba, as they both looked over to their mutual friends.

"Why don't you two go out for the night together? I think you both need a time to have some fun." With a deep smile Yami pulled the tall blond to him and whispered in his ear. "Also you can do something special for him, since it is his birthday today. This is one of the reasons I asked you to work tonight, even though it is normally your day off."

" I get it now!" Complete shock and enjoyment filled Joey's expressions as he turned to the older man. "You little sneak! You're playing match-maker again, only this time it is two close friends of yours." A chuckle of pure amusement escaped his lips as he patted his boss on the back as he leaned back, his eyes catching a glimpse of the man they spoke of and made his mind fuzzy, and spoke loud enough for the other two to here him. "Alright boss-man, I shall take Mister Kaiba here out for the best birthday bash that he has ever had in his life. I have just the idea too, so leave it to me!"

" I can't wait to see what fun I will have with you puppy. But if that is your plan then I would appreciate it if we could stop at my house so I can change into something more… Fitting for the occasion." The brunet let his ocean blue eyes travel to glance over his white suit he had worn to work that day, noticing that the blond had not missed the chance to look over his body as well. _'Go ahead and look now my little wolf, but if all goes accordingly, I will have you looking at my naked body while you are in the same and under me.' _

"Oh of course. Well if that is the case would you prefer it if I changed into something else as well?" The question was sincere as a slightly worried look crossed over Joey's face. The idea of Joey caring about what he thought about the others choice of clothing was strangely sweet and interesting in Seto's mind as he smiled softly at the blond of his newly found affections.

"No Joey, I like the attire that you are wearing at this point in time." The smile that had crossed over the brunet's lips was not his traditional dangerously cunning smirk, but instead sweet and kind as he noticed that the other couple had left them to be alone. _'Arigato Yami, this just might be your best gift in my books. Damn match-maker.' _A small and almost inaudible chuckle left the elder man's lips as he walked over to his blond and placed a kiss to his temple '_Yes…He is mine now and I do not plan on letting him go unless I have a good reason for it._

"Kaiba I-"

"Please call me Seto, Joey. I would prefer it if you called me by my first name, since I am calling you by yours." His voice was slightly husky and smooth at the same time as he whispered into Joey's ear, letting his hot breath fan over the other's cheek and causing a small blush to cross over the blond's cheeks in the process.

"Oh okay Seto. Anyway I was about to say that if you wish to go change then we should leave now before one of my regulars asks me for either another dance or something else." A small smile of mischief crossed his lips before he continued. "And I don't think that you want to watch some other horny teen or old geezer get a "Private" dance from me." The idea of getting Seto even remotely jealous was thrilling in a sense. The only problem with that was the fact that the blond didn't know just how dangerous and scary a jealous Seto Kaiba could be.

Within a blink of a moment, Seto grabbed Joey by the shoulder and twisted him around to face the sharp and deep blue gaze of the elder man. The ferocity in the deep blue eyes was a shock to Joey's nerves, making his body tingle with a strange delight that he had never felt before as he looked into the other man's face.

"Now you listen here _pup_, you may be used to teasing people about things like that. However, I will not tolerate it for I am not like those other men you tease." With a tug on Joey's left shoulder, Seto pulled the blond into a bruising kiss. Their lips melded together in a heated passion, filling Joey with the purest bliss of his life as he felt Seto's warm and moist tongue forcing itself through his lips. The deep rush of pleasure that coursed through his body was exhilarating to say the least as the blond's arms went to wrap around the elder man's neck. Not only did the man know how to kiss, he also knew very well how to make Joey really horny really fast. And the nickname he gave the blond didn't help matters.

His body quivering, Joey was the one to break the kiss, allowing the two men to breathe in the cool air of the club. His cinnamon brown eyes were clouded over with lust as he looked up at the older man. It was only when Kaiba placed his hand on one of the bandages that the look of pure pleasure was replaced with a yelp and tears.

"W-what's wrong?" The look of worry and genuine care crossed over the face of the elder man as he watched the blond cringe in pure pain, blood seeping through the bandages from a re-opened wound.

"D-don't worry about it… I just need to clean that wound up and redress it." The smile reappeared on the younger man's lips as he grabbed a hold of the other's hand. "Come with me to find Yug so he can bandage me up, then I promise you that I will give you the best birthday of your life." His eyes said that he spoke the truth as he walked to the back of the club, where the office was. However, the fact that Joey had wounds on his body that were bad enough to need bandages did not bode well with Kaiba since he thought that the bandages where for the show only.

Within moments they entered the room and found Yugi and Yami at the computer, Yugi in the elders lap. They turned to face the other two that had entered the office and, needless to say, they were a bit confused.

"Joey, Kaiba what's wrong?" Yugi looked at the two of them with a worried look in his eyes. "Why are you still here, and Joey, why do you look like you want to cry?" His frantic questioning caused the Joey and Kaiba to laugh a bit as the blond walked over to his tri-color haired friend.

"Yug, slow down and calm down little buddy." He placed his right hand on his friends shoulder. "I just need you to re-bandage me; the cut on my shoulder re-opened and bled through the bandage." He smiled slightly as he ruffled his friend's hair. "I swear you freak over the smallest things."

"Who in their right mind wouldn't freak out you numbskull? Yami and I thought you two would have left over twenty minutes ago." With those words spoken, the youngest of the four men grabbed some ointment and bandages out of a drawer in the desk. "Well then sit down so I can reach you tall ass." Joey was so taken back by the fact that his friend said a curse word, that all he could do was to sit in a spare chair in shock. "Thank Kami that you are not going back there or I would seriously have to kill that bastard." The words that were spoken caught Seto's attention for a bit before his puppy spoke once more.

"Yugi, can we not talk about him now. I don't want to even think about him until I have to go get my things later on." A sigh of pure agony left Joey's lips as he looked at Kaiba and Yami with pleading eyes. "Please help me with this you guys…well more like Yami help me since you have no clue what we are talking about Seto." His eyes held an apologetic smile as he spoke.

"Maybe you should tell him, I am sure he could help out with your little problem." Yami's voice chipped in, catching all three of the others off guard with his words. "Oh don't look at me like that you three. I am sure Yugi will agree with me on this one too." He turned to his lover who nodded his head.

"Will you two stop already, I am planning on giving this guy a fun night, not getting him pissed off to the point he wants to kill someone in particular." Aggravation obvious on his voice, he chastised the two twin-like males before turning to his date for the evening. "Sorry about that, anyway when I am done with this bandaging I will be ready to go." He smiled at Kaiba once more, Yugi was unwrapping his arm when Yami stood.

"How about I take you to the bar and get you another drink while you wait?" The oldest of the four man grabbed onto Kaiba's arm and dragged him out of the office, doing all that was in his power to keep the brunet from seeing the many cuts that were hidden under that one portion of bandage. _'I am doing this only for you Joey, but you will have to tell him and possibly show him later.'_

Watching the two men leaving the room, Yugi turned to face his friend, a scowl evident on his features. "Why the hell didn't you tell him about your father? If you ask me, it would have been a smart move on your side."

"I didn't tell him simply because I don't want him to worry while he is supposed to be having fun on his birthday. That would be like you telling Yami that Tea raped you on your anniversary. Not only would it kill him on the inside because something bad happened to you on a special day, but the fact that he couldn't stop it would make him feel even worse."

"Okay, okay I get your point. Sorry, I didn't think about it that way." The sober tone in his voice caused the blond to look at his friend as his arm was finished being bandaged.

"It's okay Yug, and if it will make you feel better, if he and I do hit it off and get really close I will tell him if he asks me. But not before okay?" His smile bright on his face, Joey got up while he patted the younger on the head like an older brother would his younger one. "Don't worry so much about me Yugi, I will be fine since I won't be living in that hell hole anymore." He smiled happily as he grabbed a white half shirt that only covered the upper half of his torso and his leather jacket. The shirt was simply to hide the bandages and because it clung to his body almost like a second skin, making him look super sexy.

"Well then Yug, I'll be headin' out, I won't kiss ya goodbye since that would make Yami a bit jealous." With his words spoken and a deep blush on the others face, Joey walked out of the office, not missing the thump sound of a pillow hitting the door.

In the middle of the club waiting for the blond, was the very upset Seto Kaiba who at the moment was still scowling and shooting back a third glass of wine.

"Dammit Yami, just tell me what the fuck you three were talking about back there. Does he have an abusive boyfriend or something? If that's the case then why the hell are you setting me up with him?"

"Now Seto, you are reading way too much into the few words that were spoken." The tri-color haired man smiled softly as he poured another drink for his friend, thankful that the other was not a lightweight when it came to wine.

"Well maybe I wouldn't do so if you would just answer my question. Which reminds me, what the hell are you hiding from me about my puppy?!" His anger was evident, making him oblivious to the fact that Joey had walked up behind him and had heard his words.

"_Your_puppy huh?" The smile on Joey's lips as he wrapped his arms around the brunet's hips in a hug did not go un-noticed by Yami as he soon pressed his lips to the other's neck. "Getting a bit possessive now aren't we, not that I mind." He sighed in content as he breathed in the scent of the elder man._ 'God his scent is enticing. Sweet but masculine combined.'_ "So what are you two talking about so intensely?"

"Nothing Joey, don't worry about it for now." Seto's words were calm but his eyes sharp as they looked into the violet ones of Yami. "Why don't we go ahead and head to my place so I can change." The tone in his voice caught the blond off guard as the elder man grasped his hand while he was escorted to the exit of the club; some of his co-workers watched him while some others gave him thumbs up.

"O-okay Seto, but what's wrong? You seem up tight again." Joey was getting slightly worried as they reached a black mustang. He watched the brunet pull out a set of keys and as he disengaged the alarm Joey grabbed onto the others arm. "Seto, will you stop for a moment and talk to me? If it has to do with me then I have a right to know." His cinnamon eyes seemed to pierce deep into the CEO's crystalline blue ones.

It took every thing in his power not to jump the blond right then and there so, instead, he pulled the younger one into his arms in a deep embrace, letting his chin rest on top of the other's head. "I'm sorry Joey, it's just my overbearing personality. When I saw you bleeding I just got worried. And when I tried to ask that damn bastard Yami, he wouldn't give me an answer."

"That's because I told him not to say anything, not yet." Joey sighed softly as he wrapped his own arms around the taller man. "I will tell you this much. If, after tonight, you still want to be with me, I will tell you my story. I may be a dancer but I will not let one close to me unless they want to stay there. So tell me now, do you only want me for the night or do you want me for longer?" His voice was sober as he continued to hold onto the other man, not showing his face or the tears that had fallen.

"Joey, I have been calling you mine for some time now, what do you think the answer is to that question?" Seto reached down and cupped the younger man's face with his right hand, pulling his face up so he could place a soft kiss on the other's lips. The kiss sent another bolt of pure euphoria up Joey's body as he felt the exposed skin of his belly being pressed against the silk fabric of the blue shirt the other wore. Strong arms continued to tighten around his body as he felt both Seto and him being moved lower and into the driver seat of the mustang, causing him to wake up from his heaven and look at the elder man below him.

"I swear Seto; you have the weirdest and best way to get a guy wanting you already. I thought I was supposed to make this birthday your best ever and here you are making it hard for me to think." With a sigh, Joey leaned his head against Seto's shoulder to place a soft kiss to the other's neck, causing a very pleasing shiver to course through the elder man's body.

"Well then, how about we just go to my home and spend the night there. I think I have had my fill of a night out, it's not like you make it that much easier on me with that outfit on." The brunet smiled softly as he let his right hand brush against the other man's stomach, causing goose-bumps to form on the bare skin he touched.

With a quivering voice Joey spoke once more in rebuttal, "N-no way you idiotic man, I-I promised you a night out on the town and I will give it to you." His honey eyes held a glow of determination as he looked into the cerulean orbs of his date, while he moved his legs so that they were on either side of Seto. "Now if you don't mind, let's go to your home so you can change like you wanted to." He placed a kiss to Seto's lips before moving to sit in the passenger seat, much to the others dislike. But, then again he knew he would be unable to drive with his blond in his lap.

"Fine, if that is what you plan on doing, then I have no say in the matter." A small chuckle left Seto's lips as he put the car in drive mode and began to head in the direction of his home.

The ride was pretty quiet for a while that seemed like hours to the young blond as he looked at the other, watching the smile that seemed to be permanently plastered on his features for the time being. That is, until he noticed he was being watched and let his own eyes look at Joey while they were stopped at a red light. "Is there something on my face Joey? Or is it that you just can't stop looking at my handsome features?" He laughed softly as the light turned green, allowing him to drive on.

"Handsome is an understatement, drop dead fucking gorgeous is more like it. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact we were in a car and driving I would probably beg you to take me right now." His voice was as calm as he was blunt while he continued to look at the elder man. Seto of course was startled when he heard the words and looked over to Joey with shocked eyes, thankful that they had hit another red light just in time.

"Well that was unexpected and out of the blue, not that I mind all that much." The brunet leaned over and placed a kiss on Joey's lips before he began to drive once more, already seeing his mansion. He let his left hand leave the steering wheel and let it rest on the blonde's lap while he continued to drive. "Of course the same could be said about you my Blond Wolf." The smile on Seto's lips did not go unnoticed by Joey as they came up to an iron gate that was the entrance to the Kaiba mansion.

A small blush formed on Joey's cheeks as she heard the comment from his, hopefully, soon to be lover before he saw the house that they were heading towards. "Holy crap Seto, your house is huge." His eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked back over at the other, noticing that his statement had only caused the other to laugh softly as they pulled up to the parking lot.

"Did you expect the richest man in Domino to have anything less for his brother and himself? I don't think so." The smile that had plaster itself on the Kaiba's lips had yet to leave as he got out of the mustang and, miraculously fast, made his way over and opened Joey's door before he could even blink. An alabaster hand had presented itself to the blond, which he took with another blush kissing at his cheeks, as he stepped out of the car. "But even though my home is large, it does not mean that it is not cozy. Thanks to having a teenage brother, most of the rooms are either indoor pools, game rooms, billiard rooms and many more miscellaneous things that he thought would be…appropriate for a multi-trillion heir."

"Oh yeah I remember hearing about him on the news before. His name is Mokuba right? You are so lucky that your sibling lives with you, what I would give to have my sister Serenity live with me." They walked up to the door of the house and entered the foyer, where three females took their coats and hung them up with many 'Good evening Kaiba-sama's and such before they fluttered about once more and vanishing from sight. "Wow, talk about creepy." The blond looked around the foyer, taking notice that the walls were the color of the summer sky, the loveliest shade of light blue that could only be rivaled by the color of Seto's eyes, the walls were home to many paintings of the blue-eyes white dragon. The flooring was a maple wood finish that gleamed in the lighting of the house, while the light came from crystalline chandeliers, not to mention that in the day the light of the sun would enter through the very large windows that were around them. "Oh wow, I haven't even seen past the first room and I am already in awe."

A small laugh left the CEO's lips as he placed his arm around Joey's shoulders, placing a small kiss to his temple before he spoke. "Trust me, it only gets better." He smiled down into the cinnamon colored eyes before he started to walk again. "Now, let's go get ready for this 'best birthday bash' that you promised me." With that he grabbed the younger man's hand and headed up the stairs.

Hey every one! Crazy writer Emerald here to see what ya'll think about the story so far! I know that you are all probably thinking "Seto is nowhere near as nice to Joey as you made him" or "Why is Joey the dancer?" Or maybe you are curious as to why Joey's dad is such an ass. But if you watched the Anime or even the Manga you will see…He really is that mean. Yes I used the American names cause…In all actuality….I like them better ^_^

Joey: "Em, I have to ask, am I ever gonna get to just…you know…with Seto." He blushes deeply at his own inclinations

Em: Sighs and smiles at him "Joey you are way too impatient. You will get there within the next few chapters I promise."

Joey: Smiles happily and hugs her in a big bear hug "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Seto: Sits in a chair on the other side of the room with lust filled eyes.

Em : "Seto Kaiba get that lecherous look out of your eyes and say what you are suppose to say already." She glares at him over the shoulder of the blond who still hugs her.

Seto: "Oh yes… Please Read and Review so she can get on with the story. I will be very appreciative…Oh wait…SHE will be very Appreciative." He sighs and looks away.

Em: "You heard him folks! Read and Review! Love you!"


End file.
